This specification relates to subsea control systems.
Subsea wellheads or trees can be operated remotely using control conduits, called umbilicals, that convey control signals, data, and operating and control fluids. In some scenarios, the functional components of subsea control systems can include umbilicals, flying leads, control modules, and the like. The functionality and integrity of the control systems can be tested to verify proper operation prior to being placed into service.